Eyrda's Beginning
Dyos discovered a world in the universe, and named it "Eyrda." It was a bleak place, with only a giant tree connecting the sky and land. Dyos discovered a giant star-wheel at the top of that tree. Within it were countless sparking stars, and Dyos saw that these were portraits of gods! Dyos not only found his own image, but that of Nyos too. Encountering this unknown thing and seeing the other figures filled him with an unknown weakness. After his discovery of the wheel, Dyos continued to live in Eyrda for another ten million years, all the while he tried to see through the wheel, but he was unable to uncover its secrets. During those ten million years, he called on other gods to build Eyrda into a wonderful, booming world. At last, Dyos left his three children - Tytan, Illyfue, and Vyda - and gave them the gift of Eyrda. His parting wish was that they managed and cared for this world as he had. Dyos then departed Eyrda, to continue his trip throughout the universe. The Children During the following tens of millions of years, Dwarves, Humans, Elves, and Stonemen were created. Each race had a unique beginning: Tytan needed a short but industrious race to mine for him so he created the Dwarves. Humans were created by Illyfue who imitated Vyda's appearance, who were settled in western Ousta. Though Vyda pretended not to care for the Humans, he secretly loved the race that bore his resemblance, and taught them many ancient secrets. Illyfue created the Elves in his own image and he put them in the forest to become his servants. Stonemen were carved from Giant sacred stones by Tytan. A strange race that contains only men, they generate descendants with the Stone of Birth ceremony. The Advent of Nyos The first time Nyos visited the great world of Eyrda, he was bent on destroying it. But he too discovered the great wheel. Dyos, fearing the wheel had great power, had previously left behind clues to its false meaning to confuse Nyos and directing him to follow the path of Dyos. Before leaving however, Dyos bestowed upon Eyrda his own child, Mylvada. Mylvada yields the power to destroy and has the appetite of destruction. The First Great War Mylvada was not welcomed into the world. He was shunned by the other three gods, and this strife caused first war among the gods to break out. The war took place in the northern land of Norta. It lasted for one hundred years and in the end Mylvada failed to achieve his goal of destruction and retreated from the world. Eyrda's northern land Norta was greatly damaged during the war and eventually sunk into the sea. As time passed Mylvada saw another opportunity to bring war, and invaded Eyrda a second time. This act triggered the second great war among the gods. Tytan relied on a newly discovered weapon, the Ancient Relic's. These relics contained great power and whoever had them in hand was surely to win any battle. Armed with the relics and with the help of Vyda and Illyfue, Tytan defeated Mylvada once again. But the central land called Shyntola was giving birth to a black hole due to the harsh war, so the three gods had to open the Ancient Fissure and take the cursed land into the Fissure in order to save Eyrda from doom. Only the western Ousta was left untouched. Category:Lore